Frostbitten
by animejunkie1008
Summary: uhm...yeah...so this is my first fic to be posted. it contains all your fav. characters and some of mine and my best friends...so enjoy. review me! please!
1. Default Chapter

I found his video camera lying close to his body. He always cared too much for that silly thing, but now I have to finish what he began so many years ago. Fumbling with the buttons, I found the last thing he ever saw before they slaughtered him. And they shall pay for the damages done to our kind and for all those who've suffered before this massacre. . Taking the camera I ran into the darkest alley I could find and began the second part of our legacy. They have to know what happened here on this day and prevent it from happening in the future. The next generation of us is at stake. And their warning starts now...

Facing the camera towards me, I began the end of the first and beginning of the second war between man and mutant. "Uhm...hey. My name is Leigh and I am one of the last surviving mutants of this battle between man and mutant. There were fifty of us two hours ago and now only five haven't been found lying dead upon the ground, their blood stained on the concrete as is shown. They were only protesting against the act passed a few months ago and I got them killed by running that way. With this tape resides the disk. It's the only copy of the registered mutants in existence. They are coming for it. Whoever finds this tape must guard this with their life. It's the only way our kind will survive..."I stopped recording here.

They were coming for us now to use as examples to those left unexposed that hadn't registered themselves as was required by the Mutant Registration Act of 2000. They were going to find me to be sure, but they wouldn't keep me. I would break away and escape. Then they would chase after me for a while, but they would never catch me. I'm too fast and skilled beyond what they can do. The time has come for I can see their lights scanning through all the crevices in every wall. I ran now, right past those men and their guns that can supposedly stop everything. I'd like to see them try and stop this. With that I bolted out the alley way onto the streets, past their so called special agents, clutching both the tape and disk close to me.

"There goes one of them. Get her!" I could hear them yelling.

They fired with as much accuracy as they could and hit their target, but I still kept going, a few bullet holes wouldn't stop me. They were already freezing over and only a little blue liquid streamed out of them now. I ran and ran until only one of them followed by foot. The rest of them had got into their trucks and trailed about one mile behind him. But they were catching up quickly, mush quicker than I had expected. I kept going though. They couldn't get the disk back, ever…if they did what was left of us would be killed as well. Then our kind would be extinct.

I turned a sharp right, my feet pounding into the puddle from earlier in the day. There was another car coming now. It was another bunch of them. I turned to run back but the original van had already parked itself to where I had no way out. They had me for sure. All of them bound out of the vans, artillery in hand and opened fire upon me. My body felt like a piece of Swiss cheese before they had finished. I couldn't stand any longer, heck I could barely stay conscious. I remember falling and still they fired to make sure I was paralyzed, but still salvageable.

The last thing I remember was _him_ approaching me. _He _stood over me victoriously. _He_ knew _he_ had won and I had lost. _He_ had been waiting for this day for ten years……..since I was five. I then saw _his_ lips moving, barking orders to _his_ men, but I couldn't hear anything. I felt my body being lifted into the air, but it didn't register in my head. My vision faded as my eyes locked on _him_ as I faded into the unknown….

…I woke up bonded at my wrists and ankles. My mouth was taped as well. It was too dark to see anything and the ground was cold. I didn't know where I was, but I could hear footsteps above me, so my guess was I was in a cellar or basement of some sort. It didn't really matter though. I needed out of here if this mission was to be a success. I allowed for my left hand's knuckles to be covered with three protruding ice shards and shot at the rope binding my legs. The bonding strip split upon contact and the blood rushed to my feet. I wriggled my toes through the black cloth covering them for a moment before shooting another shard in between my two feet. I swung my arms under my legs so they were in front. Then I grinded the tip of the shard across the rope until it released my wrists. They too got their feeling back and I ripped the tape of my mouth.

Finally conscious and mobile I crept to the nearest slime-covered wall and listened carefully for movement on the floor above me. They were still consistent and in the same area. Trying to avoid the segment of the floor where they stood, I snuck along the wall, my hands groping for a window or something close to it. I ran into a broad thing that made a loud crack. It was then I realized where I was. I was in my old house and this was the desk I had pushed against the wall to escape the last time I was here. I clambered up the furniture and froze the window. The footsteps were getting louder and faster like they were bolting down the stairs. I could hear them unlocking the door and I shattered the window just as they broke in. I escaped just as they reached the opening I had crawled through. I heard them curse and head for the door, but I would be gone before they reached the top of the stairs.

I was on the run again; however they wouldn't catch me this time. I had the dark to protect me. Even still they would make an effort to recapture me and reclaim me as an example for any other mutant who dared rebel. To make sure this would be next to impossible I took a short cut through the New York City Cemetery. I raced to the middle of the graveyard and hid behind the biggest headstone I could find to catch my breath. I waited to make sure I wasn't followed. I didn't hear anything, so I got into my running position. Just then a twig snapped. That snap was like a gunshot at the beginning of a race and I was off.

I sprinted to the other side of the cemetery and scaled the iron bar gate only to land in the arms of a stranger. Someone else was there with the twig snapper waiting for me. His arms closed around me and lifted my feet above the ground, preventing me from continuing. I struggled, but the grip was too tight to break away.

"Let go of me!!" I screamed in frustration.

"Nah. Remy was sent to find you petite. Remy told that Remy must bring little girl back with Remy or else. So now Remy takes you to his place." The red-eyed man explained in French accent.

"Put me down!" I screeched, kicking the tall man in the in the shin with all my might.

His leg collapsed from under him and he had to release me. I landed on the ground and darted off again, but ended up in another man's grip. His arms were bare and rough, at least three times the size of his companions. His grip was much tighter as well, pressing me against his muscular chest. His shirt turned to ice, but it only sent him a few cold chills. He looked down at me with fierce eyes and a gruff face.

"This the kid swamp rat?" he asked in a tone as gruff as his face referring to the Cajun.

The man nodded his head in affirmation while still clutching his leg. "Petite girl knows how to hurt Remy bad."

"What do you want with me?" I demanded still struggling to escape in vain.

"Remy just wants to chat 'chere. That's all. No reason to go kicking Remy. It's not Remy's fault that Remy was sent here to retrieve petite girl." The man replied limping over me and the man restraining me.

"Chat about what?" I asked suspiciously. I began to kick at and fight the grip the gruff man had on me.

"Listen Icebox, the more ya struggle, the less likely it is that I'm lettin' go, so chill out." My captor said, speaking to me for the first time. "We're just messengers for Chuck anyway. He just wants to have a little talk. We want to help you kid."

I stopped fighting him and looked up dead into his piercing green eyes. "I don't want your help and I sure as heck don't need it." I stated coldly.

"Which is why petite girl is most wanted mutant in America, no?" Remy asked mockingly.

He released me and I backed away some. "Look, I appreciate both of you coming out here to come get me, but it was a waste of time. I'll deal with things on my own. I don't need help."

"And nobody's forcing ya to take up on the offer kid. No one but me. And I say that you're comin' with, like it or not." The muscular man commanded me like a military officer would have his army.

"Make me." I challenged, daring one of them to even try to catch me.

"Now 'chere, Remy don't want to hurt petite girl ,but Remy may have to if petite girl doesn't watch what she says." The Cajun warned, preparing himself for a fight.

"If I were you, I would be more worried about my own safety." I retorted.

"Do ya really think you can beat me kid? 'Cause let me get something straight for ya. It'll take more than one punk kid to defeat me."

"Yeah I do, but I'm not going to try. You've wasted far too much of my time." With that I ran at both men and did a handspring far over their heads and continued running, leaving them standing outside the cemetery.

I followed the road into the city where I came face to face with three sets of headlights. Through the dim light reflecting of the gravel I saw that it was my pursuers, all with guns aimed at me. One single man stood out in front of the black Dodge Rams, it was _him_. He looked right at me and stared into my eyes. I did the same. We had a stare down for minutes before he spoke.

"Why do you persist on running when you know I'll win. I always will be one step ahead of you. Now where's the disk?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing to the point where they were only slits.

"What disk?" I asked innocently, posing my body into the most threatening position I could think of.

"Why do you insist on playing games with me? You know if you would just cooperate we may consider letting you get away for now." He falsely offered.

"No you won't. You need me to be your example for all the others and I'm not playing your silly games. This disk's destiny has been preset and that is that I will destroy it. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." I retorted.

"Oh really. Incase you've forgotten, I am in control of this and you are merely a pawn who is about to be terminated."

"Do it then." I dared him, then dropping my voice added "let's see the great leader of the mutant haters shoot me, his own flesh and blood."

I knew he had heard me because his face whitened at the thought of one of his followers finding out that his daughter was a mutant. But it regained it's color when he drew his pistol in the air and aimed at my chest. I held my ground though. The pistol didn't scare me because I knew he wouldn't do it. He had had a chance like this before and he shot around me, not at me. He would do the same this time, simply because he's afraid. His face darkened and his eyes locked in mine. Then he pulled the trigger, but never moved his arm. The bullet was coming right for me….and it hit me in the chest seconds later. It was about time the man got some guts in him.

I felt the impact of the bullet and stumbled backwards a few steps as my blue blood splattered everywhere. I coughed up enough to fill a bucket along with the liquid spilling out of the hole. Knowing that they had me, I fled from the scene leaving a disappearing trail of blood behind me. I ran and ran, keeping sure that the disk remained secure in my back pocket, until I could run no more. Well, I could have, but I had lost too much blood to continue. I ended up where I had started and surprisingly enough, the men were still there. I stopped, breathing heavily and blood still oozing out of me, and stared at them both. They were boarding a big jet, but the shorter one stopped as if he sensed I was there. He stared back at me anticipating something.

I figured he was waiting to see what I wanted. So I answered, "I'll have this 'chat', but that's all I'm promising."

"Fine by me Icebox. Why the sudden change of mind?" he replied all-knowingly, as if he had figured I would be back.

"Lets just say I have my own reasons…." I stated, slipping under his extended arms to board.


	2. Overall Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** For the record I would like to state that I don't own Evolution or any of the other characters with it. However I do own, Leigh, and my best friend owns Magnus and Lita. Therefore I am stuck with only three characters and borrowing the rest. And just in case I forget again, please refer back to this page to know that I, in fact, am not Stan Lee nor a member of the Marvel team and therefore do not own anything other than my three characters.


	3. Uhma continuation of the default chapter...

Hey guys...........I don't own anything but Leigh. Magnus and Lita belong to best friend. Nothing else is mine. And a special thanks goes out to Anc7 and fudje for reviewing me. I appreciate any adn all critics :). ANyways here's part two. enjoy.

I entered the jet filled with a certainty of regret followed by the gruff Canadian. I knew that going with them for the 'chat' as they called it was a mistake because if I were offered a place to stay I knew I wouldn't refuse. I had been living on the streets far too long not to. But then I would just be another burden. I would bring about the deaths of these two 'messengers' and those at the place they were taking me. I sighed heavily and collapsed exhausted in the seat behind the co-pilots, where the taller Cajun sat fiddling with a card.

"So you decide to come with Remy after all, eh petite?" he asked spinning the chair around to face me.

"Yeah, so? What's it to ya?" I replied.

"Remy take it you aren't much of talker, no?"

"No kidding? So why is it you continue to try and talk to me?" I retorted.

"Gumbo! Leave Icebox alone and face the front. There's a reason it takes two to fly a jet and you're number two. Now get this peeve of junk in the air." Wolverine growled, taking the controls.

"Of course mon amie." Gambit said, following Wolverine's orders.

That was the last thing said for a few minutes before I realized I had no idea where I was going. I pressed my face against the window, catching only a glimpse of the area before it froze over. Nothing looked too familiar. Removing my face from it I decided the best way to find out where I was going was to ask. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked searching the area outside the windshield for a recognizable skyscraper.

"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters of course. But Remy think that you not like talking petite." The Cajun said, turning back around with a smirk on his face.

"'A question requires a simple answer, not a conversation. Therefore there is nothing left to be said other than 'turn back around Cajun.'"

"So then you know where the institute is no?" he asked, his smirk widening.

I thought for a moment and realized that I really had no idea whatsoever where it was, but he didn't need to know it. "Yes, in fact I do know exactly where it's at….." I replied coldly, icicles hanging from every word.

"You suck at lying Icebox. I can smell it in your breath." The Canadian stated as he began to bring the jet down for a landing.

It was heading straight into a mountain side to land. I didn't understand it. Nothing was there to put the jet on, but more air before we would have crashed into the mountain side. I leaned back in my seat and prepared for the worst when all of the sudden I saw the mountain opening. It continued opening until there was a rectangular hole just big enough for the jet to slide into. As the jet entered, the mountain closed until it was completely shut and dark with the jet just barely in the mountain. The light flickered on and lit up a metal hallway leading to Lord knows where. The jet glided down the passage way into a giant opening with room enough to fit three more. There were a few other flying vehicles there as well. And in the doorway awaited a bald man sitting in a wheelchair; I could only assume he was awaited our arrival. Wolverine landed the jet and shut it down as Gambit opened the door.

"Remy bring you something back professor." He greeted, shoving me out the door in front of him.

"Greetings Leigh, I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. My messengers have treated you well haven't they?" he asked, moving his chair closer to me.

"Uhm…..yeah I guess." I shrugged back an answer. "They said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Of course. I have a proposition for you Leigh. Would you like to discuss it over some tea or whatever you prefer." He asked, giving me a warm smile. He kind of reminded me of a grandfather-like figure.

"No thanks. I'd rather just hear about this proposition…"

"Very well, we shall converse in the library. Gambit, Logan you are free to do as you wish now, although I think it would be a good idea to try and get some sleep."

He dismissed his men and with that escorted me to the library. I was amazed at the multitude of books there. Shelves, upon shelves covered every inch of every wall, each one of them overflowing with books. I had never seen so many books in a single room in al my life. I gathered that there was every type of book imaginable as well from reading a few of their titles.

"You have a lot of books," I stated in awe, still in disbelief that there were that many books.

"Thank you. The other students here sometimes enjoy a good book or two in their spare time. Now about my proposition, I want to offer you a place here at the institute. Here you would be provided with a room, bed, food, exercise, training, and any thing else essential to a teenager's needs."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a place to stay and am doing quite well for myself." I said looking at the carpeted floor, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Do you really Leigh? Are the streets of New York providing you with your needs because last time I checked you were running from the police and being shot at by mutant hunters."

"How did you know that? In fact, now that I think about it, I never gave you my name. How do you know it already?" I demanded answers.

"I'm a telepath, quite a powerful one at that. I also have a machine called Cerebro that amplifies my telepathy and allows me to track down any mutant I want as long as they are using their powers. When you first used your ice to heal yourself, Cerebro picked it up and alerted me of your presence. Cerebro gives me a name and description of any mutant it picks up." He explained.

"Look I can't stay. Someone will end up hurt. In case your precious machine didn't tell you, I am the most wanted mutant by the Friends of Humanity. They track me down every time. If I stay here it could mean the end of your precious little school. So thanks for the offer, but I'm better off on the streets." I said, heading for the exit.

"You know that this is much better than the streets. You are just afraid to accept some help and be part of a group. We are all mutants here Leigh, the Friends of Humanity know that. They wouldn't come here looking for you knowing that there's a whole school full of mutants. Not without reinforcements at least. Give it a while before leaving. Give us a chance Leigh."

I stopped with my hand on the doorknob. I wanted to stay more than anything, but he was wrong. They would always be hunting me and I was a danger if I stayed. I considered my options and was opted to stay by thoughts of a warm bed and a place to stay where police don't chase me across town every night. Maybe Xavier was right, all this place needed was a chance. I turned back around to face him. "You and your school have your chance Professor, but if anyone gets hurt because of them I'm leaving."

"Very well. Welcome to the X-Men Frostbite."


	4. yet another continuation

I do not own Evolution or the characters involved. I only own Leigh. Best friend owns Lita and Magnus.

AN: you guys...I am not going to continue this story any further unless I get 5 more reviews. 3 chapters and 3 reviews never is a good thing. This is my first fic. If I don't get those 5 reviews, I refuse to post any more stories.

On with the story:

Xavier followed me out of the library and into the main hall to escort me up to my room. He told me of the other mutants sleeping in the rooms as we passed by, at least their names and powers. His reason for leaving out the rest was that he felt 'the others needed to introduce themselves for me to truly develop knowledge of them', but whatever. The one he mentioned more of was the newest mutant they had received: Lita Cresant gifted with the power of creating spells through stars and flight.

She had lochs of pink hair decorated with blonde streaks and glittering stars with aqua green eyes. She was mostly preppy, but not as ditzy as she looked. She loved picking and planting flowers and shopping. She was also obsessed with the color pink. She had moved to New York from Missouri where she had lived with her grandmother, her parents having died long ago. But all in all she was a nice, caring girl who was raised with the right morals and lived a peachy little life. And the biggest horror of it all was that she was to be my roommate, as soon as I opened the door to the second to last room on the left. Hence why the Professor had spilt more beans about her than any of the other mutants.

I however didn't have a choice, having promised to give the mansion a chance, but to open the door. So I did and I will regret it until the day I die. The hall was showered with the scent of so many different flower-scented body sprays that it would have given any healthy normal human asthma if they didn't have it all ready. Any other human would have died under the aroma's influence. After much gagging I gained the strength to shut the door. "You have got to be kidding me." I told Xavier.

"The slightest bit of exaggeration can destroy the hope of friendship Leigh." He replied all-knowingly and honestly I may have exaggerated slightly, but the scent was strong enough to kill an asthmatic fly at least.

"So can first impressions." I replied, still gagging on the scent.

"And what exactly is your first impression may I ask?"

"Nothing other than she likes to smell nice."

The Professor smiled at the remark, but then advised me to get some sleep and a new shirt. I agreed to his wishes and entered the room, this time with my hand over my nose, to find two outfits on my bed. One was a stack of new shirts, all black, and a pair of jeans and the other consisted of a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up and 'x's upon each arm, a belt with the same 'x' on the buckle as the jacket and a new set of gloves that extended to my elbow. I shoved all the garments in the chest of drawers beside my bed except for one shirt which was exchanged for the holy one frozen to my body. Satisfied with the job of cleaning of my bed, I threw myself upon it and slept.

Morning came and I awoke to the most happy morning voice piercing my ear drums. "Hi! I'm Lita Cresant. I guess we're roommates huh? Well it would help to at least know your name and powers if we're going to be sharing a room. I can create stars and spells with them. What can you do?"

"Are you always this perky in the morning?" I raised my head from my pillow and turned toward her, glaring I'm sure.

"Sorry…I guess that was a little much huh?"

"Not at all," I said sarcastically, allowing my head to fall back into the frozen pillow.

"Oh, neat! You can freeze things just by touching them. That has got to be a fun power to have. Right…what's your name agiain?"

"The name is Leigh and if you think the power is so much fun you can have it," I said, freezing the door on my way out. I knew there wasn't any chance of getting more sleep with her about and I really didn't feel like playing 20 questions. So I left and began wandering the halls of the institute aimlessly ending up in the kitchen.

"Hey. It's a new chick." Evan said with a mouth full of sausage.

"Ja. When did you get here?" a blue furry thing inquired.

"So like where ya from?" Kitty asked after finishing her lecture on what sausage does to your arteries.

"Oh boy. More questions. Do you people bombard every mutant that shows up with a thousand questions before nine o' clock in the morning." I answered back turning to leave the mutant filled room.

"Now Leigh, they are all just curious about you as I'm sure you are about them." Xavier chastised, wheeling up behind me.

"Can we play twenty questions later then? When the sun's not still rising?"

"Whenever you are ready, we will be."

"Fine." I again started toward the door to leave and ended up bowling over a brunette girl with white streaks in her hair. We both tumbled to the floor and landed with our skin touching…


End file.
